Silver halide photothermographic imaging materials, often referred to as `dry silver` compositions because no liquid development is necessary to produce the final image, have been known in the art for many years. These imaging materials basically comprise a light insensitive, reducible silver source, a light sensitive material which generates silver when irradiated, and a reducing agent for the silver source. The light sensitive material is generally photographic silver halide which must be in catalytic proximity to the light insensitive silver source. Catalytic proximity is an intimate physical association of these two materials so that when silver specks or nuclei are generated by the irradiation or light exposure of the photographic silver halide, those nuclei are able to catalyze the reduction of the silver source by the reducing agent. It has been long understood that silver is a catalyst for the reduction of silver ions and the silver-generating light sensitive silver halide catalyst progenitor may be placed into catalytic proximity with the silver source in a number of different fashions, such as partial metathesis of the silver source with a halogen-containing source (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,075), coprecipitation of the silver halide and silver source material (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,049), and any other method which intimately associates the silver halide and the silver source.
The silver source used in this area of technology is a material which contains silver ions. The earliest and still preferred source comprises silver salts of long chain carboxylic acids, usually of from 10 to 30 carbon atoms. The silver salt of behenic acid or mixtures of acids of like molecular weight have been primarily used. Salts of other organic acids or other organic materials such as silver imidazolates have been proposed, and British Pat. No. 1,110,046 discloses the use of complexes of inorganic or organic silver salts as image source materials.
In both photographic and photothermographic emulsions, exposure of the silver halide to light produces small clusters of silver atoms. The imagewise distribution of these clusters is known in the art as the latent image. This latent image generally is not visible by ordinary means and the light sensitive article must be further processed in order to produce a visual image. The visual image is produced by the catalytic reduction of silver which is in catalytic proximity to the specks of the latent image.
The specks or clusters of silver which form the latent image are only partially stable. Materials within the emulsion can oxidize the metallic silver back to an ionic state. This in fact occurs in photothermographic emulsions. The quality and the optical density of a photothermographic image will, because of this latent image decay, in part depend on the time period between exposure and development. The time period over which noticeable latent image fade will occur varies with the ambient conditions, but at room temperature and moderate humidity, visually observable changes can be readily seen with a decay of twelve hours between exposure and development. It would, of course, be desirable to reduce latent image fade in photothermographic emulsions without adversely affecting the sensitometry of the emulsion or requiring extensive formulation changes.